Corpse bride
by meiniv
Summary: How can a writer find inspiration to write a brilliant horror story in a bland and grey town no one hears or knows about? Walk into the woods
1. Prologue

_There was once a young girl you have trained to be married and have the same life as a mother, a happy and loving husband and that they live happily ever after. One day she met a man who she thought she loved I love at first sight._

 _Although she thought she loved him and loved her first sight her father however did not approve of such marriage. He believed that the man himself was a liar and a treacherous man who was not worthy of his daughter or her hand in marriage._

 _The young girl who was in love, decided to follow up with the man and his plan to elope. He devised a plan of where and when to meet. He warned her that if you go with me we won't be able to live the life you're use to and so you need to grab as much money as you can and meet me in the forest he said._

 _She agreed._

 _That night, she ran into the woods, dressed in her mother's wedding dress, waiting for him by the old oak tree. She waited and waited as it was colder and as it got colder and the more cold she got the more tired she felt and more weak she felt. Feeling the dread of loss and a broken heart she began to make her way home until finally close to pass Twilight she saw the man she loved only stopped to see something worse._

 _She saw her death._

 _Her first love dragged a dagger in her and pushed her against the tree and run off with all of the money she had._

 _While dying, her last final words were_

" _I'm so sorry Father."_

 _buried within the ground as years passed, she took a vow and plead for one day her true love will come set her free._

 _Then and now, she waits and waits, hoping for her true love to come and hoping that he loves her even after death._


	2. Chapter 1

1839

étoile, Europe

"This is annoying Buzz!" Warp crumbles the newspaper up and threw it across the room. "They won't publish my work but they would publish his?!"

Buzz picks up the paper and opens up to read the latest news.

"'Best horror writer, Edgar Allan Poe writes his best work yet!' This means nothing Warp! your a great writer, just need to find the right publishers to do it."

Warp just glares at him and then sighs. "Buzz as my brother and best friend your support is great but so far nearly all the publishers denied my work."

Buzz pats his back and smiles. "Come on Warp this doesn't change a thing! You still got your job as a reporter and blacksmith of the town! You're the best!"

"Buzz I want more than this!" Warp looked out through the window, "I want to write stories that make people think, not write about the usual weather or make horseshoes."

"And you will Warp." Buzz helps him up and lead him out and down the stairs to the main room. "Look we've been brothers since the orphanage and stood together through every situations. I'm going to help you and get your stories out just be patient."

Just as Buzz lead him to the dining room, He was pulled away.

"Buzz Zachery Année-lumière! You are supposed to meet your fiance Jessie Belle Campbell and her brother Woodrow." Their adopted mother Wilhelmina Année-lumière spoke.

Buzz looked to Warp in plea but Warp held his hands up. Just as he was going to turn, their father, Neb was behind him. "Warp you better follow your brother, he may need help. Maybe you can get inspired by this."

Warp shrugs and follow up behind Buzz.

Mid afternoon

"This is the longest ride." Buzz stated with dread and distaste.

"Hey you agreed to the arrange marriage." Warp declared as he was writing out some ideas.

"Now boys do act out now because you will behave when meeting them and I am simply bored." Their mother stated and noticed Warp has his journal out.

"Any new inspiration dear?" She asked.

Warp looked up and shrug. "Maybe."

She giggles. "Warp you will be a great writer maybe you just need-"

"Sorry mom but I ain't interested in getting married yet."

"I was not going to say that yet; I was going to say to get some fresh air."

Warp chuckles. "Sure you were and besides I don't find any women that catches my eye." Warp sat back. "I guess I'm meant to stay single."

"There is always someone for another, you will find her or him." She spoke.

"For the last time I don't have a thing for men!" Warp glared and the coach stopped.

"Oh we're here!" She stated and gotten off, leaving a dumbfounded and irritated Warp.

Buzz was amazed by the small town and how small and simple it was but amazed that the the townspeople are more dead than ever.

"Very active huh?" Buzz commented to Warp who only gave him his known "really?" face. "We lived in this town for 16 years, it's always been this way."

"Now behave boys." Their father stated.

"Sir yes sir." Both stated.

They made their way to the manor and knocked.

"Now Buzz you need to stand straight! Don't slouch! Why must you shave your wonderful black hair, women swoon for that!"

As she continued to list every single thing, Warp could only smirk but heard the doors opened.

"Ma…?" He said.

"Oh my! Forgive my action. Men will be men." She giggles.

The butler rolled his eyes, sneered in distaste but moved away.

"I've seen better gestures from a dog." Their mother commented as the butler glared at her. Warp grins at his mother's witty comeback. She was not like many women but she can pull off anything. He remembers a time she would even get him down from a tree just because he would not come down to meet a girl who was obsessive and crazy or practically took down a wolf to protect him.

'That was terrifying.' He thought as he entered in the manor.

He looks up to see a woman adorning a dull red wine dress with a stern glare, probably older than his mother. He turned to see a very short man who looked duller than the town and shared the same despised look.

He could barely hear them talk to each other but the way they acted was as if they were disgusted.

The man gave them a strained and ghastly looking smile that gave uncomfortable chills.

"Hello what a pleasure, welcome to our home." He said.

Wilhelmina smiles to them but Warp and Buzz knew she was more standing her ground and skeptical of them.

The said woman coughed, catching everyone's attention. "We will be having tea in the west drawing room, please do follow us."

"Warp, Buzz."

Both men jumped from their mother's voice.

"Stay out here for a bit but do not break anything."

Both nodded as she and their father left into the room.

Buzz was the first to let go of the breath he held as Warp laughed.

"Did you see the way mom was to them? She didn't like them!"

"She doesn't care about them Warp, she was more hoping to meet my fiance. They didn't seem bad."

"Buddy your father in law was more disgusted than happy to meet us and so was the mother in law. Mom was more than ready to pick a fight."

Before Buzz could comment he stopped to see a piano on the side. He walked towards it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the room.

Warp took a look at the piano. Compared to everything and everyone, this was only vibrant and colorful thing in this whole town despite it's color was black.

"Think they wouldn't mind me playing it?" Buzz asked.

"Go ahead Buzz. This thing is begging to be played and I bet this is just to be here as a display."

Buzz sat and played the first few keys and continued to play.

Warp smiled remembering this song.

"It takes me back when we were at the orphanage. Remember when we were what 7? This man brought the instruments and one of them was a toy piano. You loved that thing but then misses hag threw it in the fireplace. That was on the same day mom and pops got us." Warp said as he leans against the piano.

"She told us she was happy to adopt us both." Buzz spoke as he continued to play. "She got us lessons to continue learning."

Warp nodded and saw a young lady poking her head on the side of the open doorway near the stairs. Warp nudged his head for her to come down and as shy as she was, she did. Warp saw her coming down quietly but could already see she was a sweet little lady who was just as shy as his brother. 'She's really perfect for him.' But just as when his brother was finishing up he was startled by her and stopped.

"I'm so sorry- I didnt -I mean I knew- Why didn't you warn me!" Buzz glared at Warp.

"She was quiet as a mouse." Warp answered with a smirk.

"You play very beautifully sir. Ah wish ah could play too."

Both men were stun by her accents but pushed it away. "Why don't you?" Warp asked and got a glare from Buzz.

"Aunty believes it's improper for a lady and since ahm from the west, they say it's a useless trick."

Warp could already see Buzz was getting head over heels for her but kept quiet. "Why is a cowgirl like you here?"

Jessie blushes and looks down.

"Well we lost our ma and pa years ago so we live with our aunt and uncle."

They turned to see a tall man about the same height as Warp if a bit taller but was dressed from the old west.

"My names Woodrow but y'all can call me Woody." The man now Woody smiled and held his hand out. "Must be my brothers in law!" He smiled.

"Yup but Buzzy here is the one tying the knot. I'm Warp."

"Nice to meet you." Woody replied and shook his hand.

Buzz was too distracted by Jessie to acknowledge the other's hand.

"So what is it like here for you two?" Warp asked.

"Well it's not bad but Jessie would get harsh lessons in behaviour but I still teach her the needed things from the west."

Warp nodded and looks to them. "I guess you won't need to worry about her, Buzz is a good man."

"In what preparate is this? And letting these two talk?!"

The woman glared at them. "Here it is one minute before 5 and you are not at the rehearsal. Come at once!" all followed her and Warp could see the pain in Jessie's eyes as well in Buzz. 'This is gonna be ok…'


	3. Chapter 2

1 to 2 hours later.

'Forget what I said."

"Master Année-lumière from the beginning, again!" The pastor glared.

Warp flinched from the glare given to Buzz.

"With this hand,  
I will lift your sorrows.

Your cup will never empty,  
for I will be your wine.

With this candle,  
I will light your way in darkness.  
With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

"Let's try it again."

Buzz nodded but already he was messing up.

"With this candle." He placed it to the lit one but it didn't lit.

"This candle…." he tried again.

Nothing

"Candle." He frowned.

Not catching the fire.

Wilhelmina giggles knowing Buzz is just shy as Warp rolled his eyes.

"Shall I get up there and do it for him?" Zeb their father asked.  
Wilhelmina shook her head.  
"Don't get all aflutter, dear. This is just rehearsal." their mother spoke, trying to comfort him.

"With this candle…..?" Buzz was getting nervous until the pastor bang his staff against the floor.

"Continue!"

Ring!

All look back and heard the doorbell rang.

The uncle whispered to the butler and right away he left.

"Let's just pick it up at the candle bit."

Soon enough Warp sees the butler but saw him handing out a card and whispers something to the short man's attention.

The man enters in and already Warp didn't like him.

'He's bad news.' Was the first thought that came to him. This man seemed to have status and power but there was something else but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I apologize for my disturbance but it seems I am a week early."

"Let's try it again, shall we?" The pastor glares at him and Buzz was shaking.

"Yes!"

"Right."

Buzz nodded but saw what he meant and swap the candle to his right.  
He turns to Jessie and was smiling like a fool.

"With this….?"

"Hand!"

"Right!" Buzz blushed as he held Jessie's hand and already he was blushing all over for her. "With this hand I will…"

Bump!

"Three steps! Three! Can you not count? Do you not wish to be married, young man!"

"Of course I do!" Buzz blurted out and blushes.

"Pay attention, have you even remembered to bring the ring?"

Buzz nodded and holds out the ring.

For the past half hour Buzz finally got it right and they were able to get it.

"Well that was boring." Warp stated.

"I'm very sorry I kept getting them wrong." Buzz said to Jessie but she was smiling.

"Don't fret it! It happens!" Buzz smiles and soon enough they were talking by the piano.

Warp was glad Buzz found someone that was patient with him. He looked through the window and frown how his work as a writer was not as great as he had hoped.

"Warp you need to get out of this drafty manor."

Warp turned to Buzz and gave him a smile. "Go on out and look around."

Warp nodded and made his way to leave. He exits out and he walks through the courtyard and sees the variety of few people watch him with judgemental eyes.

"Some small town huh?" Warp mumbles to himself as he walked down through the path of the woods. He was never fond of this town considering they were nosy about his stories or his journals. He frowns at the thought of how they make fun of his dreams.

'Not to mention they keep asking when will I get famous…' He stopped his thought to glare at the sunset in the far horizon as if mocking him in some way.

"Doesn't matter what they say, I want to writes the stories no one can fall asleep from." He then chuckles to himself. "Besides where am I gonna find a woman with beauty and brains? Someone who is challenging and sincere?" Just as he stopped he sat down against a tree. He looked to the now night sky. He always favored the night than the day, something about the eerie time was much comforting than the rays of sunlight.

"Better head back-"

He stopped when he heard someone or more precise, a woman crying. Warp walked toward where the crying was coming from but the more he followed, the more he felt the night got colder. When he hears he was getting close, he stopped and hid behind a tree to see a woman in a white dress crying.

'She was either stood up or a runaway bride.' He couldn't help but gaze at her. She was quite in his mind lovely especially the way her white blue-

He stopped and took a second glance at her and saw she was as pale as a corpse!

"Hey are you ok?!" He shouted but the minute he was a few feet away, he saw almost her whole arm was bone !

"Miss…?" He stopped and froze in fear.

The said girl looked up shocked and afraid. She walked back and made a dash away further into the forest.

"Wait!" Warp followed behind but stopped when she was gone. He looked around but found no trace aside what he saw and frowns. "I must be dreaming." He said and made a turn but stopped to see a small flower in the snow.

He picks it and already he knew she was real.

He takes off his coat and place it by the old oak tree where he saw her.

"You can keep the coat!" And left. Warp rushes out of the woods but for a moment he felt something in his heart but left it be as he made his way home.


	4. Chapter 3

In the morning

Warp sat in the guest bed with a wonder in who she was. He knew for certain she was dead and a dead bride at that. He held the small flower up and wonders who was she.

He couldn't sleep after coming back, the shock of seeing a dead bride was too amazing! The way she looked was shocking yet mysterious.

'She looked very beautiful. It's a tragedy she died.' He was already thinking of her and remembered every detail he saw of her. 'She was like an angel in white but cold as death.'

Warp stopped himself and sat up and looked around for his journal and began to write.

 _She sat as if time froze for her._

 _Her deep dark eye were hypnotic as I stared into them._

 _Her face was illuminated by the moon as she gazes up to the dark starry night._

 _I wonder what were her thoughts, her dreams. Why is such a beautiful creature as herself alone? As I stare at her I wonder what fool harmed her? Who would dare end her life._

On and on he wrote and after an hour he was nearly half ways done with his book.

He looks up to the time and saw it was close to sunset. He rushes out, not telling his mother nor father or even Buzz where he was going. He ran across and into the woods, following the path he knew. As he got there, he saw her her sitting and wrapped in his coat. He saw she was smaller than him and smiled. Getting a second look, he knew she was quite lovely. Not making a sound, he began to write her descriptions. He wrote every single detail and even drew her in his book. Warp although excited, was drifting into sleep due to the lack of sleep previously. He leans against the tree and began to close his eyes, unaware of the darkness shrouding him.


	5. Chapter 4

Warp groan when he got up feeling the softness of the blankets.

'Wait blankets...?' He shot up from bed in shock. He looked around and finds himself in the guest room.

"Warp I didn't see you come in last night." Warp looked up to see Buzz enter their room for the time being.

"Sorry I just, I had a lot on my mind." Warp looked was confused how he got back in without ever moving. His mind then went to the bride.

'Did she brought me here..?" He looked through the window and kept the flower hidden in his chest pocket. It was barely mid morning but already he wishes to see her again.

"Well have you found any inspiration?"

"Yeah but she ran away."

Buzz beamed and was ready to congratulate him but saw Warp moved to close the door.

"It's not what you think."

Warp sat on a chair by the desk as buzz sat on his bed. "Last two nights ago I had walked into the woods, that was when I saw her but she wasn't alive. She was dead."

"She probably looked dea-"

"Half of her arm was bones! A small section of her left cheek was opened and I saw some of her teeth. And right beneath her right breast was a hole! She wasn't alive! She was a dead bride!"

Buzz was quiet and couldn't say a word.

"You don't believe me do you?" Warp sighed and groan from irritation. "I didn't make this up. She was real I swear it! I have it here!" Warp grabbed his bag but couldn't find his journal.

Buzz knew he wouldn't lie but hearing about a corpse come alive was a bit hard to believe. "Look why don't you prove it? Bring her here and I'll believe you."

Warp shook his head. "No way. What if she thinks you were her groom? She probably thinks she was going to get married to you like some perky and over obsessed bridesmaid."

Buzz raised a brow at this. "Warp do you like this corpse?"

Warp stopped and looked to Buzz as if he had grown a head on the spot. "That is the craziest thing- why did you even- look I'm gonna go and spy on her more, not obsessed! I'm just inspired." Warp stated as he grabbed the things he needed to see her. Just as he opened the door, he saw the said man from yesterday by his sister in law's closed door.

"Come now dear. It is not bad to get flowers from a gentleman."

"Unless the bride is being engaged." Warp retorted.

The man glared at him.

"Beat it, she doesn't want to be with you and I'm pretty sure she went through the window to escape from you."

The man glared and saw Buzz coming out and left.

Just as he did, Jessie opened the door by an inch.

"Thanks Warp. He wouldn't leave."

"Hey you're gonna be my sister and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't do my job."

Jessie giggles and hid behind him when Buzz came.

"Hi Buzz." She squeaked.

Buzz blushes as Warp rolled his eyes and moved away seeing her blushing even more.

"You know Buzz never rode a horse before, you could go teach him how."

Jessie perked at that and smiled. "You will need to learn especially when carriages are too slow to travel!"

Buzz blushes and gave a silent thank you to his brother.

"Not without supervision. You might need help." Woody walked up to them from the stairs and gave them his stern look.

Jessie smiled and lead her fiance and brother outside.

Warp snickers and made his depart to the stairs. He was so close to the entrance of the doors but was stopped by his mother.

Wilhelmina gave him a stern look but held out a basket and within it was food for the whole day. "Just come back before it gets any darker." She said. "I may not be as young as I use to be but I will take down a wolf if it means to protect you."

Warp smiles and kisses her on the cheek. "Love you mom, see ya."

He made his walk through the town and saw surprisingly a small sewing shop opened.

He enters in to see a variety of materials out that were quite appealing. The one that took him by surprise was the white one.

"Is it for a bride to be?" He turned to see a man with dark red wine hair sewing in a white material. He was no older than himself but he could see he had this maturity in him.

"No but my brother has a bride and I don't know if she can sow."

The man fixes his monocle to see the pattern he was doing. "Ladies are to learn to help their husband when they ruin their clothes, at least my father told me that." The man spoke as he continued to sow.

"Where is he now?" Warp asked.

"Six feet under by the grove next to my mother. They died from a disease."

"Sorry to hear that." Warp replied.

"It happens, I can see them when I can. What about you? White seems to pique your interest."

"I was hoping to buy a certain material, a wedding gift for my sister."

The man raised a brow.

"Not related but hate to use the in law, kind of sounds distasteful you know?"

The man gotten up and grabbed a material that was plain but had designs of snow leaves.

"I recommend this then."

Warp nodded but looked to the one that resembled the corpses material. "Can I just get a small yard of this one too? Give her a variety?"

The man nodded and grabbed the material to cut.

"Names Warp."

"I am Nosferatu but Nos is suffice."

Warp nodded and paid Nos. "I'll talk to you soon if she likes it." Warp waved him as he left.

Nos sighed as he held a picture of his family along with holding the material he was fixing for his dear friend.

"At least I know who he is now but what he is after I have no idea..." He continued to sow the sleeve.

Warp made his way to the old oak tree and looked around to see anything. He frowns but saw a small bouquet of fresh flowers there.

"What are you doing here?" Warp shook and jumped from the appearance of an old man.

"Sorry sir I'm uh…" but he stopped to hear the old man coughing.

"Are you alright?" Warp help him sat down and held out a bread and water.

The man thanked him and drank some water.

"Thank you kind man, not many respects manners." The old man coughs.

"Take it easy, you need to head out or the cold will get you-"

"She died here."

Warp stopped and the image of the bride came to mind.

"They say she didn't but I know she died. A father can feel when their children is gone. I cursed the day that man came to her!" He coughs hoarsely and Warp helped him. "He was only after my fortune! That horrible man spewed lies and led her to her damnation." He began to cry. "When she died, I felt it here!" He places his old weary hands beneath his right breast. "I swore the winds whispered her words to me!"

Warp frowned as he helped him up.

"I found an investigator to help me! He would not charge me but rather help me. He lead me here to where she was buried."

Warp then saw a nurse coming up.

"Thank you kind sir. The master lost his daughter and he comes here ever since. She was such a beautiful girl with so much potential."

Warp knew he had to ask. "What does she look like?"

The nurse held out a small pocket watch and opened it to show a picture of a girl.

Warp was quiet to see how alive she looked and how beautiful she is. The man took notice of Warp's reaction.

"Did you see her ghost?! Was she alright?!" He held onto his vest. And the small flower fell out. The old man shakily held it and cried.

"Please tell me?!" Tears came down as he held Warp as if he was sinking into the earth. "If you see her, tell her I love her! Tell her I am not mad! I miss her! Please!" He was then pushed into the carriage and it left. Warp felt water on his cheek and looked to the sky although ever so grey, not a single drop never came down. He looked to the old oak tree and frowns. "Would it be worth it in the end?"

That night not a single soul came out. Warp waited and waited to find her nowhere to be seen. He was about to make it back home but turned back. "I met your father! He misses you! He doesn't blame you for what happened!"

Warp then left, leaving behind the material he got for her.

As soon as he was gone, a figure walked up and held the material up. The moon shine to reveal it was Nos. He sighed as he put away the material in his coat.

"Mira luv, you should go see your father, with what little he has left to live."

Mira peeked out from the tree. "But what if he-"

"I was watching what happened earlier the day. Your father is dying."

"But he can be there with me! He-"

"Mira your father may not come back like you did. You died unexpected and you cannot remember your killer. You also took a vow to find true love." Nos spoke and held her hands. "You cannot assume he will come down after his death. Remember his wife, your mother, who he waits and long to be with. Do not do this to your father."

Mira wishes to cry but she couldn't and look to Nos. "How? I can't feel anything Nos! I can't-" she began to cry tearless tears. Nos held her in comfort.

"For your father Mira." He spoke.

"Ok." She whimpered and hugs Nos tighter. "Does the dead have it easier or does the living have it easy?"

"I am in between worlds, I can say both do share the same pain but we can find happiness as well."

Mira smiles and pulls away. "Thank you Nos, for everything you do for me and tolerate me."

Nos smiles and pats her head. "You are one of the few important to me and besides who else will be my model that will not throw themselves at me?"

Mira giggles and look to where the man went.

Nos sighed and knew who she was thinking of. "We do not know if he may be your killer."

"What if he isn't?" Mira plead as as she gave a solemn face. "Something about him makes my dead heart beat. My dead heart Nos!" Mira smiles a sad smile.

Nos looked to the sky for a sign and saw Mira gave him her "please Nos" face.

"Do not give me that look Mira." he glared.

"Please Nos….?"

Nos could already see her deep blue eye were glassier and he glared in defeat.

"Alright Mira but you need to let me investigate him, figure out who he is and what he is after but on the condition you go see your father."

Mira nodded and saw her grin in triumph. Nos shook his head, puzzled how she was like his sister.

'Why do I get myself involve?'


	6. Chapter 5

Warp was already packing for the night again and made his way downstairs.

"Morning Warp."

"Morning Buzz." Warp replied and eyed him for a moment. "Something different about you…"

Buzz stiffened and Warp then raised a brow. "Did you and Jessie…"

"We just kissed."

Warp was quiet but then laughs. "That's all?" he said between laughs and Buzz glares at him but was flustered

"She kissed me."

Warp laughs even more. "Oh man… she made the first move…." He said between his laughs. As soon as he calms down, Warp pats his back. "Buzz it's ok to kiss her, she's a sweet girl. Look don't let her be the only one risking and jumping on the spot. Be a bit bold but not too bold or else you'll scare her."

Buzz nodded and smiled. "Thanks Warp, you can be pretty great you know?"

Warp wave it off and walked out. He walked around town to see what was there but already he knew there was not much to buy aside the recent sewing shop. He figured he would bug the guy Nos again.

"Hello?" Warp shouted out, entering the shop.

"Salutations sir." Nos replied as he was in the back, stitching up a white dress.

"You can call me Warp and what's with the dress?"

"A bride stopped by and purchased this dress."

"Does this girl happens to be-"

"Lady Campbell Warp. Is she the sister in law you were speaking about?"

Warp nodded. "Yeah she is. Don't answer this but do you…. You know...?"

Nos glared. "I need to measure her size and I do have a strict code of honor. I do not get aroused so easily."

Warp was relieved but was curious. "So does that mean you have that special lady in your life?"

Nos took it to thought. "You can say that but she is more like a sister to me. I have another special someone but it's complicated."

"Not judging." Warp held his hands out.

"I do not care but I am curious why do you go to the forest at night?" Nos stopped stitching, looking at Warp.

Warp was quiet and wondered should he tell this stranger the truth or a lie. He chose to tell the truth.

"Do you believe there is something after death?"

He nodded. "My mother believed in such and taught me to not ever disbelieve the supernatural, why?"

Warp closed the door and turned to Nos who was unfazed by his action.

"Two nights ago I saw a bride only she was dead."

"Are you certain she was? The night can-"

"I know what I saw!" Warp took out a piece of paper and began to draw her out. "She is real, I swear it." As soon as he drew a sketch of her, he showed it to Nos who was quiet. Warp watched the man the way he looked and he knew the man believed him but when he saw him look to him, his eyes were glowing red. Warp moved back and tried to exit out but he was pulled back and thrown across the room.

"Let me make this clear."

Warp tried to get up but he couldn't feeling frozen in place, as if he wasn't in control.

"Mira is not to be played with." Warp was lifted up and against the wall and saw Nos baring his teeth like a wolf.

'No much worse!'

"If you dare come near her with vulgar desires, I will kill you and make certain no one ever finds you again. Understand?"

"You got it wrong-" he tried to explain. But he couldn't.

"I am not wrong Warp." He threw him on the floor and dragged him outside. He threw him out of his shop. "I am being protective of her." and he slams the door.

Warp stood up and glared at the shop and saw he was the only one outside. He almost forgot it was mass. "The one time I had hope people were around…" He got up, groaning from being tossed around and decided to head back out, find another way to see her.

Mira looked out at her home, nervous to see her father. She couldn't move from her spot and sighed with pressure hitting her like a hammer. She did promised Nos to go see him and she keeps to her word. She decided to move only to hide away when she saw her father walking to the rose bushes where she was hiding.

"I hope the young man sees her." He spoke softly.

Mira couldn't do it, not anymore. when she was ready to go, she felt a hand on her bone arm.

"Mira?"


	7. Chapter 7

Warp sat down on his seat as he ate lunch with his family and in laws along with the man. He couldn't help but wonder how he can talk to the bride now

"So tell us Lord Axis, where are you from?"

"Why I came from the eastern up North, it is ravishing there."

Warp rolled his eyes, too bored to say a snarky remark.

"From there! There is nothing but waste. Nothing but dead trees there." Wilhelmina stated. "I was there traveling across to see my family not too long ago.]"

Warp snickered silently as the man glared at her.

Warp and his father gave the same glare along a promise of pain.

"Well must not be recent; it is flourishing and beautiful."

"Well what do you do for a living?" Jessie's aunt asked.

"Well I don't really work, I live lavishly, befitting royalty." he smirk.

"Your lady wife is fortunate!" the aunt grins.

Warp looked to the aunt and glared. 'Money hungry.'

"No unfortunately I am not married. I was betrothed years ago but tragedy snatched my bride away."

"So why are you here? Making sure tragedy doesn't come by?" Warp asked with a glare.

Gilbert look to him and Warp knew he was giving a glare at him. 'More like wanting to kill me on this spot.' Warp cut his vegetables and began to eat it.

"They say you can tell the kind of man that he is when you see his plate. Are you that weak?"

"Warp cannot have meat." Wilhelmina stated. "My son has a fragile heart since he was a boy. The doctors said he must eat little as possible but my son believed he would rather just give it up all together."

"What she said." Warp spoke as he ate his food.

The man sneered but looked to Jessie with a tint of something awful between greed and lust. "So tell me Jessie, what do you think of your future husband? He's quite a catch."

Jessie smiles. "He certainly is and I wouldn't change my mind."

Warp could tell the way the man clenched around his napkin and dangerously close to the knife. Warp carefully grabbed his own and gave him a death threats stare. Gilbert only smiles and lets go of the napkin. "Well best wishes to all." He stood up and left the room. Warp had a chill crawling his skin, he knew something was off. He looked to woody and knew already he didn't like the guy either.

"Well we need to see the tailor soon and with Jessie needing an escort-"

"I can go with her." Warp stated.

The aunt merely glares at him. "Surely you jest? Why not have sir Gilbert go with her?"

"Actually Warp, that's a great idea!" Wilhelmina smiles. "She is to be with her future family and who better to guard her life than our eldest son. Buzz and Woody are to get their fitting and Warp has already gotten his suit. Furthermore, I hate to think a stranger we all barely know would do something scandalous to your name."

The aunt tensed a bit. "... Very well."

Warp walked by Jessie's side as they walked out.

"So tell me why have you been staying in the forest? It's scary there."

"Well I was looking for inspiration and so far my book… disappeared."

"You really treasure that book?" she asked.

"Yup but she has it."

"She who? Oh you mean the dead bride?" she spoke sadly.

"The dead bride?"

"Well a few years ago this ere' rich lord had a daughter and he loved her very much. They say she was as beautiful as the moon but her hair was like the sunset." Jessie explained as they made their way to the shop.

"But a lord who had no money to his name, he was a terrible man and he charmed the girl, she fell head over heels. She asked her old man for his blessing but he said no. Told her he didn't like 'im, if only she knew that man was a cruel cold hearted man. She and the man planned to runaway and elope but told her to bring what she could to make it in their new life."

Warp was listening to her, his hand twitches as if he was writing every word.

"She grabbed a bag full of bills and even wore her mother's wedding dress." Jessie looked down. "They say the dress fit like a glove."

Warp notices the change in mood. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be if anything my mom is watching over me and Woody." Warp smiles and kept listening in.

"And then?"

"She waited for hours in the cold in the woods until finally he came but the second she turned, he killed her and left her for dead. They say she made a vow lying under the dead tree that she would wait for her true love." Jessie to see the shop coming up. She knocks on the door and out came Nos.

"Salutation miss Jessie." He smiles but strains it even more facing Warp. "Please come in, I am nearly done."

"Thank you sir! This is my soon to be big brother!" Jessie smiles as she enters in.

Warp was ready to stay outside when he stopped.

"A moment please?" Nos asked.

"Not gonna kill me?" Warp asked.

The British man shook his head. "Not unless you give me enough reason but this is not the case. I wish to apologize."

Warp snort. "Right so you had a change of heart in less than a day." Warp looks the other way but pauses to see his book. "How the hell-"

"She had your book. After reading it myself, I have come to realize you are not a suspect." Nos crosses his arms.

"I can't stand the thought of killing!" He whispers. "Please understand, my friend cannot crossover and-"

"The corpse bride? Let me help her-"

"No." Nos glares

"Give me a chance. Please I want to help her-"

"And how would you do that?" Nos glares.

"Let me talk to her." Warp stated. "If I can help in some way I want to help her."

Nos raises a brow. "You are not some kind of necrophilia crazed man are you?"

Warp looked disgusted. "I. AM. NOT. What about you?"

Nos rolls his eyes. "I am in between the land of the living and the dead but I am in terms undead." Nos enters back in.

Warp was now confused as ever. "So wait do you like her?"

"Mr. Nos this is wonderful!" She smiles as she wears her dress.

Nos smiles as he places the plain crown over her head. "I will add the flowers on the night before the wedding but is this the laces you wish?"

Jessie nodded. "Thank you for changing it back to the simple one than the exaggerated one."

"You are the one that is to be wed, not your aunt." Nos spoke as he helps fixes the back of her dress.

Warp just watches Nos and eyed as if he was going to do harm to her. 'If he touches her funny-'

"I'll go change back. Thank you Nos." And she left.

"I do not prefer her just to break the tension." Nos spoke.

"I don't want her hurt alright. I already got a guy harassing her. Some axel whatever."

Nos raises a brow. "Who?"

Warp imagine him and begins. "He is this moron who boasts how much money he has but he's always tries to get touchy with her."

Nos was looking serious. "Warp keep her safe and away from the man."

"Of course I wou- wait! Do you know something?"

Nos crosses his arms. "It is hard to say but your answer is similar to the old Lord's but I am unsure if they are connected."

"Who?"

Nos gave a moment and decided to tell him. "Her father. You see Mr. Nova was the last person to get a good look at his daughter's killer. It could be just a coincidence-"

"Then lets go ask him!" Warp stated.

Nos glares and massages the bridge of his nose. "The man is already frail than glass Warp. Mira is to write a letter and hopefully has not done anything crazy. That man would have a heart attack."

Elsewhere

Mira was sitting in the study room of her father as he was quiet the entire time. Mira couldn't look at him. 'How could I when I ran away from the only family I have?'

"My dear sweet daughter, what has happened to you?" he stood up but shook from the unbalanced stand.

"A lot father." Mira spoke as she holds his hands but couldn't look at him in the eye. "I can't believe so much changed-"

"But you haven't." He smiled. "You look so much like your mother."

"I'm dead!" She cried. "I'm nothing but deceased skin and bones. In hideous! I'm-"

"You're still my beautiful daughter." He smiles. "You still have your mother's eyes and even without the warmth you carry, your eyes are still warm and vibrant. You are still my little girl who ran across the fields and gave me small daisies. Did you see your mother? Is she alright?" He asked, eyes filled with worry.

She shook her head. "No I haven't. I looked around only to learn she passed on happy."

Nova smiles and coughs a bit. "She told me she was at peace. She was very happy before she passed on."

Mira smiles to him but she can hear his heart beating so slow.

"Mira, dove, as you know I'm dying but seeing you here, I know you're alright now, even though you have departed from this world just as will I soon. I feel relief and happy seeing you one last time."

"Father please," she asked. "I can't see you die."

"Mira I can't hold on any longer. This heart only beated this blood long enough in hopes to see you one day. I feel at ease and I need to tell you that I am sorry for being so hard on you." He smiled as he sat back cupping her cheek. "I couldn't let you get hurt but if I was more kindred, I could have made a change for the better."

"No father it wasn't your fault at all!" She held his hand. "If I hadn't been a fool so easily and saw what he wanted I could have been alive. I could have been alive to take care of you."

Nova holds her close. "Darling dove, we are both to blame but I never stopped loving you. I want you to be happy and be free. When you are ready, we'll be together in heaven…. Goodbye…. Mira…." He closes his eyes and slowly, ever so little, his heart finally stopped.

"Father?" She cries weakly, cupping his face. "Please don't go! Please!? Father?!" She hugged her father close. She holds his body and cries, feeling all the warmth of her father's body gone….


	8. Chapter 8

Nos and Warp sat in his parent's coach as they made their way to Mr. Nova's manor.

"So what are you exactly? A vampire?" Warp asked.

"If I were I would not be walking during the day." Nos spoke as he read his book.

"So then your a ghoul." He stated.

"I am not a ghoul either. I am akin to a demon but not exactly one." He spoke as he writes something in his book.

"A fallen angel? So the thing about your parents."

"Not a fallen angel but cursed. You see my father was obsessive about immortality so he tried to sacrifice myself, and my sister." Nos spoke as he rolls up his sleeves and shows on his left arm black marks and on his wrist were scars. "He somehow had us unconscious but when I woke up," Nos looked to Warp with pain, "my sister was dead. My father told me he needed to sacrifice us to the god of death so his dreams to be immortal can come true. He was ready to kill me, but my mother took the strike. Out of rage and cutting my wrists through the ropes, i attacked him and killed him. But that was When I met someone worse."

"The Goddess?" Warp asked with pure curiosity.

"She is more like the devil but yes. She made a deal with me, I serve her by helping the dead that lost their way and she sends my mother and my sister into heaven but to make certain I did not die, she gave me my father's wish. Since then I cannot die no matter what."

"That is horrible." Warp shook from the story. "I can't believe why he would do that to his own family."

"Things happen for a reason Warp whether we like it or not. It is only a matter of time before we end up in the ground but for me I will never get that chance."

"Do you mind you retell me your story but to detail?" He asked.

Nos rolls his eyes but seeing he had no choice since it took hours to get there, might as well pass the time. He saw Warp pulling out a writing quilt along with an inkwell and a book.

"Alright but I must warn you it is very dark."

"I don't care." He mumbles. "Ready?"

Nos shook his head but began. "It was 90 years ago. It was on a rainy day…."

Hours later.

"And as the goddess held her hand to my own, I felt as if everything was cold as the world around me went to black." Nos finished his tale and saw Warp finishing up. "May I ask why do you want to write such dark tales?"

"Well when you write the everyday forecast and the boring days that drags on like clouds do, you realize there is more than just happy endings that no one talks about."

"I see so why obsess over Mira? Is it her or her story?"

"Its her story."

"But if you wanted her story why not ask me?" He asked.

"Because I need the story from the source. She has to be the one to tell me."

"But if she chooses to not?" He asked.

"Then I'd wait. I help get to know her better-"

"Do you hear yourself Warp? You are either obsessed or you are falling for her. Take it from me who cannot die."

"You think there is nothing that could kill you?"

"I have tried drowning, hanging, falling off a cliff, alcohol poisoning, gutting myself-"

"Ok I get it your a suicidal man but this doesn't say I'm obsessing or in love with her."

Nos looks toward the window. "Good she has been infatuated with another-"

"Tell me who they are because they could be-" he pauses and glares at the smug cursed man. "You are an ass."

"And yet here you are ready to be one just because you are falling for her. We are here." He spoke as their ride stopped. Warp looks to see a manor bigger than his and the Campbell's home.

"And you push off being paid?!"

Nos shrugs as he exits first. "I live mostly in the dead world and I have my own money to help me pass by. It means nothing to me." Nos stretches a bit.

"For a guy over 90 you sure know how to keep yourself busy." Warp mumbles away and follows Nos, making their way to the entrance.

Nos knocks on the door and and waited to find a maid crying. "Oh Mr. Zurg! It is good to see you! Mr. Nova just passed away!"

Both men froze in shocked.

"When did he passed away?" Nos asked.

"Early in the morning. He died with a smile, he looked so calm and peaceful."

Warp could tell they were now back to square one.

"If I may, may I look at his studies? He asked me to look over some things he found."

"Oh of course sir! Who is your friend?"

"He is my cousin twice removed in becoming a detective himself."

"Oh I see the resemblance! Please come in!"

Nos makes his way to the studies as Warp glares at him.

The second they enter in the room, warp glares at him. "Cousin?"

"Do you want her to believe otherwise?" He glares at him as he looks over to the desk searching. "Make yourself useful and look for something."

Warp walks out as he crosses his arms.

"Excuse me sir?" He turns to the said old maid by his side.

"Nos asked me to look for clues somewhere and I can't figure out where exactly."

"Perhaps malady's room? Neither dare step in but I feel it is time to look there. Will that suffice." She asked.

He nodded and she leads him there.

Warp looks at the paintings across the mahogany walls but stops to see they made it there. The maid opens the door to find a clean room.

Warp said his thanks and closed the doors. He began to look around and was amazed to find she was a bookworm with taste. "Wait a minute, she doesn't. Romeo and Juliet? Awful." Warp looks around and took a moment to think.

"Men holds their secrets in their desk, women hides it in plain sight… plain sight…" He looks around and notices her bed. He pats the blanket and the pillow. Warp took a moment and pushes the pillow back and and decided to look beneath saw a red journal. He reaches for it and pulls it out to see its a leather book. He opens it the first page to read the first part.

To my star that will shine to the heavens,

No matter where you go, I will always stand by your side.

Love always,

Mother

Warp was quiet and opened the pages. He reads through some of them, as if he was seeing through her eyes, her life. He goes to the final pages where he reads away and notices certain things in what she wrote.

Oh mother I believe I found that special someone! He told my father he was a duke bit he is a poet! He wrote me poems that are beautiful! And a white rose so beautiful but oddly enough, it had thorns. Oh mother if only you were here to tell father it is love! But I too am wondering is my dreams to be a bride is deluding my thoughts? Am I really in love?

Warp opens to a small drawer she wrote and found the dead rose only there were remnants of blood. Carefully he grabs it and found a handkerchief. He noticed the initial A but he couldn't find any other initial. He opens to the last pages

My last letter to you mother

Tonight I am running away. I cannot believe I am doing this but I need to if I want my dreams to come true. I am wearing your wedding dress, if only you can see it fits like a glove but when your in love everything means nothing. I am taking a few family jewels and enough for us to start a life. He asked to meet next to the graveyard by the old oak tree. One day I will comeback to see father and ask forgiveness but for now,

Goodbye.

Warp saw traces of tears in the page and could tell she didn't want to do this.

"So why did she?" He asked openly.

"Because she believed she was trapped."

Warp looks up to see Nos by the doorway.

"I see you found the book. With this, she might remember. I need to get to the graveyard and fast." he was reaching for the book but Warp held it.

"We need to get to the graveyard." Warp stated. "Let me pass by my home to let them know I will be going on a small quest."

"But the wedding will be in a day-"

"But a funeral will be held meaning the wedding will be push to 4 days. Besides I always wanted to go to hell."

Nos rubs his temples. "You have less than two hours. Meet me in the entrance of the graveyard, I need to get some things."

Warp nodded and left the room, unaware of peculiar eyes watching.

"What do you want Morrigan?"

"Can I not help but want to see how this story ends?" The goddess of death smiles.

"Why so keen in his life?" Nos asked.

"Life Nos is complicated like you. You who loves someone who is dead for 85 years-"

"Do not go there!" He hissed.

"Oh Nos, you know things happens for a reason and only thing you can do is watch just like your love. But every one will have a happy ending. Now please enter into the shadows of the woods so you can get what your lover needs." And she disappears

.

Nos glares and held the dead rose carefully and put it away as he leaves the room, feeling close to freeing his friend from her own curse.


	9. Chapter 9

Warp rushes to his home in less than two hours and saw there was still some sun.

He rushes in to see his mother surprised.

"You've been out long, what happened with Mr. Zurg? Did it end well?"

"No we are not together mom and I was just helping him take some things across to the countryside. He needed to see another bride and it didn't help I ripped this really nice material."

"It was true." Jessie came in. "Warp was holding on to the material Nos was going to use for me but he tripped and ripped it. Ah lectured Warp and he had to help Mr. Z."

Warp was dumbfounded but saw his mother took it.

"Warp you know better! Well lesson learned but if you dare do that again I will have you over my lap and spank you and don't think I can't."

Warp looks to his father.

"Hey don't look at me, my bets are on her."

"I know and I promise I won't do that again by the way I got to do another night over."

"Alright but you need to be back, we need to go to a funeral tomorrow."

Warp nodded and went to grab some things.

Jessie followed behind.

"Are you going to see the dead bride?" Jessie asked.

"Yes I am- wait how did you-"

"Ah overheard you talking to Nos. So how are you gonna do it?"

"Simple but I can't tell you." Warp was ready to head out, "by the way thanks for keeping it a secret for me."

"No problem but I gotta tell buzz thanks for the rose, that was sweet of him."

"Buzz being bold? Finally!" Warp waves off and heads out.

Warp sees Nos waiting by the gate with bags in his arms.

"Do you still have the book?" Nos asked.

Warp nodded and opens the gate. "Shall we?"

Nos walks ahead as Warp follows behind.

"So tell me Warp what is the relation between you and your family?"

"Well between you and me, my mom trusts me since she adopted me."

Nos was surprised and looks to him. "Made sense you have no similarities."

"Hey just because we don't, doesn't mean I'm no different. I was 5 when I lost my real parents to a storm, I was the only survivor but I can't remember much about them."

"You do not miss them?" Nos asked.

"They were sailor and they told me sailors don't regret so I guess I never really thought of them." Warp mumbles. "So who is the lucky person?"

Nos glares at him.

"Hey you went into my private life, the least you can do is tell me who."

"You will see especially now that we are here."

Warp froze to see an old abandoned mausoleum covered in cracks and vines that grew over time.

"Well I'll be damn, I knew something creepy was going on but wow." He sees Nos pulls out a red key and opens it. "Just do not eat the food or drinks."

"Right or else I'll be condemned."

"No because they only sell poison." Nos enters in the mausoleum.

"Oh." And Warp enters in soon after. "So how long do we have until we get there?"

"We are here." He opens the door and there he saw was a livelihood town, more colorful than anywhere.

"You know this isn't what I picture hell to be." he spoke out loud as they pass through the bridge.

"This is limbo and it is considered to be the outside domain between the three worlds."

"You mean heaven, hell and the land of the living? So wait how do you get to hell?" Before Warp could walk further, he was pulled by the front of his suit from the edge.

"Down that abyss leads to the gates of hell. Do not as I will repeat myself: DO NOT EVER STAND NEAR THE EDGE!" Nos shouted.

"Got it."

Nos began leading him to the center of the town.

Now please stay by my side or else-"

"Another new arrival!" a dead woman shouted.

Before Nos could reach out for him, they already took him to the bar to celebrate. Nos ran after him but was confused, "I did not bring any new dead."

"I'm not dead!" Warp shouted over the dead people cheering on.

"But your so pale sick looking! You must be dead." A woman that had a dead bird on her head.

"I have a pigment problem." Warp looks away.

"Warp!"

Warp was shocked to see Buzz rushing to him and smiled.

"Buzz!?" Warp was shocked but relief to see he was alive but the bigger question is.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was practicing my vows and she popped out of nowhere?!"

"Who?!"

"There you are!"

Buzz hid behind Warp who was now in front of Mira.

"Her! The corpse bride!"


	10. Chapter 10

Warp was shocked as Mira was surprised.

"Your the guy I keep seeing in the woods."

He then realized who she meant.

"That's his lady." Warp stated.

"She dragged me down here!"

"He fainted when he saw me." She sternly stated and held out the ring. "When he woke up I tried to talk to him but he ran off. I had to chase him down and here we are." She gave the ring to Warp and crosses her arms.

"Buzz you gotta apologize." Warp answers.

"Why me?! She's the zombie after me!"

"Hey I'm dead not stupid and your the one that screamed like a girl!"

"Buzz you assumed and I'm pretty sure you tired her out-"

"Well not really." She shrugs. "The good thing about being dead, you never tired out. By the way I'm Mira."

"Warp and this chicken here is my little brother Buzz."

She snorted.

"He gave me the name." Buzz pointed to Warp.

"Oh I'm sorry-"

"Don't be and besides he sounds like he's Buzzing when he's asleep." Warp chuckles.

"Well I'm sorry for bringing you here but I couldn't do anything without- Nos!" She smiles and ran to him. She hugged him tightly, feeling tears that she thought sh

"I know you told me to just write a letter but I-"

"Mira dove, it is alright. Your father died peacefully. I am proud you faced one of your challenges."

Mira was saddened but smiled. "Did you find anything?"

"He did." Nos pointed out to Warp while holding the bags. "But I brought also this," he places the bags on the table and held a rose carefully, "Does this look familiar?".

Mira held the rose and shook in shock. "This was the first rose that liar gave me." She whispered.

Nos nodded to Warp as he held her.

"Hi."

Mira turns to him and for a moment felt her dead heart beat.

"I know you don't know me really well but I want to know you." Warp held out a red book. "You have so many beautiful and sad memories but I want to write about you."

Mira was surprised as Warp blushes. "Only if you want!"

Warp was turning so red from her smile. "I'm just gonna go and- yeah." Warp walked through the crowd, leaving a bewildered Mira.

Nos head to the bar area with the bags and smiles. "I brought you your usual things you need and want."

The dead man with blonde hair that once glowed is dull as his skin was pale blue as he was missing some skin. The dead bar keeper signs away something as he smiles.

"Is that the guy Nos is talking about?" Warp unconsciously asked.

"That's XR, they knew each other very long even before the guillotine." Mira smiles.

"You see XR was saved and grew up with Nos and at some point they confessed to each other. But after the 'death' of Nos's family, they were accusing XR of doing devils work. You see Nos at the time had to bring a lot of souls at the time and it didn't help the people of the town hated him. When they found some books in his rooms his mother gave him, they were ready to chase him down and sent him to be torched." Mira frowns. "XR was their first victim but they figured the best way to end him was…" she pointed her neck. Both Warp and Buzz felt sick. "Nos found XR only he was dead. That was when Nos wanted revenge but XR stopped him but imagine if he did."

"Yeah I can imagine that.." Warp shudders. "So wait how come he's not as ripe as any others since you know being here so long?"

"Well Morrigan the goddess gave XR a way to keeping less dead but that means he can't leave limbo hence Nos getting him what he wants or needs. It's pretty romantic."

"Sure let's go with that." Warp looks for the exit. "We'll just head back where we came from-"

"Well not gonna happen, the doors to the living is closed for the night, only the new arrivals can come in but when its a full moon, the doors are open all night!"

"So we have to wait till tomorrow then?! But I have a wedding!"

"Not for another few days, there's going to be a funeral tomorrow. It's not like their going to go on without you."

In the land of the living, the manor of evers.

The servant pours the drink as the owners smirked.

"So you will help us in reaching our glory if you marry that western girl?" Vanessa asked.

Axel takes a drinks and smirked. "Of course milady though we must do it tomorrow night whilst everyone is at the funeral. Whose is it by the way?"

"Lord Nova."

Axel eyes sharpened, "What a shame, so much riches and to only be gone to the dead."

The lord and lady laughs but Axel glares at them. 'What a waste indeed….'


End file.
